


the apple doesn't fall far from the tree

by xoxodisasterbabe



Series: we all live in a pokemon world [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this for myself, M/M, Mutual Pining, alternative universe - pokemon, because I needed this, no beta we die like Glenn, there's barely any story only pokemon and idiots who don't understand they in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodisasterbabe/pseuds/xoxodisasterbabe
Summary: So, Sylvain has a Salamence now? And he didn't even mention it? What?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: we all live in a pokemon world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996279
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	the apple doesn't fall far from the tree

**Author's Note:**

> i needed this today so i wrote it, sorry the nicknames are so BORING. did i or did i not write teams for EVERY SINGLE FE3H CHARACTER TODAY? that's a secret i'll never tell.

When Sylvain had said he’d meet Felix out by a field in the outskirts of the tiny town he’d been staying the night at, Felix hadn’t thought much of it. Now, however, he understood why. It was because Sylvain wasn’t arriving by foot, or riding his Arcanine like a normal person, _no –_ he was arriving from the _air._

“What in the _-_ Sylvain?!”

“You like her?”

Sylvain grinned, sliding off the Salamence’s back. Felix felt an uncomfortable swoop in his stomach, like he was stood very high up and looking down and the rush of adrenaline mixed with god knows what that he’d felt when he’d looked up to locate Sylvain’s voice to spot the shadow of a dragon Pokémon in the sky was still running through him.

“A _Salamence?”_ He asked, even though it was a pretty dumb question considering that he was looking straight at said Pokémon. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to mind as it was busy greeting Midnight, in a way that seemed unfittingly docile for a Salamence. Why his Liepard seemed completely unbothered by Salamence’s intimidating presence was beyond him, but then again, she’d always been a rash one. It wasn’t like Felix felt _intimidated_ either, not beyond the natural and recognizable effect of a Salamence’s ability but the initial shock hadn’t really left his system yet.

Sure, they hadn’t seen each other in, what, three months now? But they’d _talked_ , and Sylvain hadn’t mentioned anything about this new team member – Felix would’ve remembered. And _he’d_ told _Sylvain_ when he’d finally managed to catch Chaos.

“ _When?_ ” Felix asked, and felt a spike of irritation when Sylvain laughed, clearly pleased with Felix’s reaction.

“Six weeks ago maybe? I wanted to surprise you, and _boy_ was it worth it – you should’ve seen your face!” Sylvain replied, laughing even harder when Felix shot him a glare.

“Midnight, come.” He called out, still slightly unease at the casual interaction between her and the dragon-type – Salamence were temperamental, and whilst Midnight was smart, she _did_ have the Prankster ability, and she liked having her fun. He didn’t want to know what would happen if she’d trap the Salamence in an Encore or a Torment or something. His Liepard dutifully immediately turned around and skipped over to him to sit down by his feet.

“She’s not dangerous, promise.” Sylvain chuckled, obviously catching onto Felix’s cautiousness.

“She’s a Salamence.” Felix replied, an eyebrow raised. Sylvain sighed, and finally the irritating smile dropped into a softer one – which was annoying in an entirely different way, but Felix wasn’t about to acknowledge the flutter in his stomach, not now.

“Her name is Minevra.” Sylvain stated, and reached up to scratch his new team member under her chin. It was an odd sight, to see the dragon Pokémon’s eyes slide shut, and hear her make a pleased noise in the back of her throat. “I met her up in the mountains, obviously. She was injured. And, well, she was still a Shelgon – she actually just evolved two days ago. She’s really mild-natured, promise, I haven’t had a single outrage incident!”

“If she evolved two days ago, I’d hope not.” Felix countered, and Sylvain sighed. Then, he looked over at Felix again with an understanding look which made Felix a little bit uncomfortable.

“I get if you’re still apprehensive about dragon Pokémon, but I promise, she’s a good one. You should say hi.” He said.

Felix wanted to protest and tell him that it wasn’t about that, at all, because it was a _long time ago_ but Sylvain probably wouldn’t believe him because it wouldn’t be the truth. Glenn’s injuries from that Hydreigon had been _bad._ Unbelievably, he’d made it, but not without a fair share of consequences – one of those being having to give up his job as a ranger, due to his new physical impairments.

He took a deep breath.

“Okay.” He replied. Cobalt made a noise behind him – or maybe he didn’t, Felix could never really tell if the communication between him and Cobalt was physical and noticeable to the rest of the world or just aura, but either way, Felix turned around to look down into a pair of red eyes. He gave his Lucario the slightest nod, and received one in return before turning back around and started to walk over to Sylvain.

Minevra wasn’t a particularly _huge_ Pokémon – it’d seemed that way at first, with her wingspan being large, but now that she was resting on the ground her head only reached as high as Felix’s shoulders. He stopped about an arms length away, and glanced up at Sylvain who grinned again.

“Want me to call out Solstice? He can put up a Protect, you know.” He offered, and even though the tone was teasing Felix had learned long ago to identify when Sylvain was serious, no matter his tone of voice.

“Tsch, if I die I’ll die knowing I was right.” Felix replied sardonically, and couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips when Sylvain laughed again.

“Ah, glad to know you trust my judgment. Minevra, say hi to Felix!”

Felix wasn’t quite expecting the speed of which Minevra moved, and suddenly, her head was right by him and burrowed into his palm, which he only just managed to raise. It was an odd feeling – her skin was smooth and rough at the same time, more similar to a water Pokémon than anything else. It wasn’t unpleasant though, and when Minevra looked up at him below the red parts on her head, he understood what Sylvain meant. Her eyes were _kind_.

“See!?” Sylvain exclaimed, and made an excited noise when Minevra moved even closer to rub against Felix’s chest. “She, like I, adores you!”

Typical Sylvain to use that kind of language, and typical of Felix’s dumbass heart to jump because of it. And, by the way Sylvain’s smile widened, Felix suspected he’d lost the internal fight against the heat that wanted to make its way into his face.

“Well, I suppose that’d why Cobalt is utterly unimpressed by you – Pokémon and trainers often end up feeling the same way about things, no?” Felix said, trying to regain some composure. Sylvain pouted, and looked over at Cobalt who was watching the events play out with caution in his stance.

“One day, Cobalt, you’re going to like me!” Sylvain shouted at him. Cobalt shot him an disdainful look, so ice cold Felix made an amused snort.

“That’s hurtful, Fe.” Sylvain said, and sighed dramatically. “What did I ever do to Cobalt anyway?”

“Exist.” Felix replied automatically and laughed upon Sylvain’s exaggerated frown.

“I have missed you too.” Sylvain replied surly, and even though he was trying to keep his grumpy expression, the fondness in his voice made that completely obsolete. Then, something flashed in Sylvain’s eyes and Felix realized one second too late what was about to happen – and so, there was nothing stopping Sylvain’s arms from wrapping around him and lifting him off his feet.

“Sylvain-!” Felix protested, trying to squirm his way out of Sylvain’s grip but to no avail – Sylvain was already laughing and spinning around like a lunatic. “Put me down you imbecile- Cobalt!” Felix called out, but Cobalt, the traitor didn’t move as far as Felix could tell – Midnight however, took this as a que to join in, making happy noises and jumping around them. What a mess.

There were many, many good things about aura. The bad things, however, were that he couldn’t _keep_ anything from Cobalt – including how his heart was racing and how his stomach fluttered because of the proximity, and the sound of Sylvain’s laughter in his ear. Of course he wouldn’t intervene. He was still a traitor, though.

The flutter, however, instantly turned into dread when Sylvain let out a yelp and Felix felt how they were suddenly tumbling towards the ground. His eyes slid shut, cursing out Sylvain under his breath as he prepared for impact that never came.

“Yeesh, that was close!” Sylvain breathed in his ear, as he lightened his grip. When Felix opened his eyes again, he realized what had happened – Minevra’s tail was firmly curled up behind Sylvain’s back, having stopped them from hitting the ground.

“You could’ve broken your neck! Do you never learn!?” Felix cursed, elbowing Sylvain in the chest and reaching out with his other hand backwards – he didn’t even need to look, he knew Cobalt was stood behind him ready to help him up. Sylvain let out a quiet yowl in pain, before he bashfully grinned up at Felix with a shrug.

“Sorry.”

Felix rolled his eyes.

“I bet you are.” He sighed, swallowing whatever strange emotion was trying to make its way up his throat when Sylvain scratched his neck and grimaced as he was propped up to his feet again by the careful push of Minevra’s tail.

“I missed you. A lot. And, to my defence, I did have a Liepard jumping around my legs.” Sylvain said with a wink, bending down to scratch Midnight behind her ears. She looked, as always, pleased. “At least this one likes he.” He added, frowning dramatically at Cobalt again.

“She likes everyone.” Felix replied, even though that wasn’t necessarily true. But Sylvain didn’t need that kind of a boost to his ego. Then he felt a light touch brush against his shoulder.

 _I’m okay_ he replied, conscious of using his head to reply this time, hoping that it’d reach his Lucario. When he felt a rush of otherwise unexplainable peace, he concluded that it did.

“You wanna camp out here tonight, or are you looking forward to a real bed?” Felix asked, eyeing the sky which was considerably darker now than when he’d left the room he’d been renting.

Sylvain glanced up at him with a strange, inexplicably knowing smile.

“Did you bring camping gear?”

Felix felt himself flush a little bit, and cleared his throat.

“I’ve learned to come prepared whenever meeting up with you, considering your impulsive and ridiculous nature.” He settled on, rather than telling the truth – _we usually sleep under the stars when we haven’t seen each other in a while._ It felt a little too honest. And who knew when Sylvain was going to one day determine that heading into town to tell stories about his travels to girls was more important than their traditions? Felix wasn’t going to be the one to break away from them first, that was for sure.

“I think it’s going to be clear skies tonight, so if you’re alright with it, I’d rather make up camp somewhere.” Sylvain replied, glancing up.

“Works for me.” Felix replied. Sylvain shifted his gaze over to look Felix in the face, a twinkle in his eye. Which usually meant _I have an idea Felix and you’ll agree to it even if you argue._

Or, well, from Sylvain’s perspective it was probably more like _I have an idea and I am going to do my utmost to convince you to go along with it_ – it just so happened that Felix always, begrudgingly, ended up agreeing. Only his pride prevented him from agreeing right away, without the show of a fight.

“I know a good place for camp.” Sylvain stated with a neutral expression, which didn’t really reveal anything. Felix raised his eyebrows, motioning for Sylvain to continue despite the ill feeling stirring in his stomach. Sylvain raised his hand and pointed at a cliff.

“There.”

Felix slowly looked from the cliff to Sylvain, and back again.

“You do understand it’d take us half a day to get to that cliff, and that it’s getting dark?” He said carefully, to Sylvain’s widening, wicked smile.

“Not by air.”

It took a few seconds before Felix realized what he meant – and a wave of dread hit him. Flying. Of _course._ Felix felt a little bit stupid for being so slow, but to his defence, to his knowledge up until right now nor him or Sylvain had a flying-type that could carry two people.

“On second thought, I have already paid for the room.” Felix said shortly, heart beating way too hard for comfort. The cliff was _high_ up. And Sylvain wanted him to get on the back of a dragon Pokémon, and fly all the way up there, and then sleep there. And, when Sylvain frowned and stuck his bottom lip out, Felix agonizingly realized that he was going to convince him to do just that.

What are feelings for if not to _be the death of you._

“Come on Fe, it’s safe, promise! I know-“ Sylvain started, but stopped mid sentence when Felix shot him an icy glare – he was _not_ about to discuss his… Discomfort regarding height, especially not right here, right now, with _Sylvain. Cobalt_ ’s paw soothingly brushed against his shoulder again.

“Okay.” Sylvain said, taking a deep breath. “Please?”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Felix’s heart swooping uncomfortably.

“Fine.”

Sylvain shined up and for a second, Felix could’ve sworn the morning sun was making a surprise early appearance, but no, it was just Sylvain being brighter than any person should be allowed to be.

“Perfect! I actually-“ Sylvain started, and then stopped himself, flashing a bashful smile. “I actually already set everything up. Up there.”

Felix’s eyes widened.

“You tricked me!”

Sylvain laughed, and shrugged innocently.

“I wouldn’t say that! I’m a man with a plan, that’s all!” He winked and gave Midnight one last scratch before standing back up. Felix looked incredulously at him, and internally chastised himself for even being surprised.

“What would you have done if I’d said no?” Felix sighed, picking Midnight’s Pokéball off his belt and bending down, stroking her head once before lightly bopping the ball against her. She disappeared into it in a red flash of light at the same time as Felix realized he probably didn’t want to hear the answer, because the answer was probably going to be-

“Well, I’d watch the stars alone, I guess.”

Huh, so not _find some girl_ then. Felix didn’t know if he was relieved or surprised when he rose to his feet and met Sylvain’s thoughtful expression.

“And sulked?” Felix filled in, unable to help the smile that crept onto his face. Sylvain chuckled, and nodded.

“Probably.”

There was something different about him. Felix couldn’t put his finger to it, but something about Sylvain’s expression was different. Maybe it could be chalked up to nostalgia – it’d been a long time since they’d gone more than a month without seeing each other at all, and more often than not they stayed in each other’s company on the road. Or maybe Felix had just forgotten about this particular expression, but at the same time as he had that thought, he realized that he probably wouldn’t have been able to about it. Unfortunately.

“Okay then, up we go! Minevra is a good flier, but her night vision isn’t perfect, so there’s no time to waste!” Sylvain said, the strange expression disappearing as though it’d never been there in the first place as he effortlessly swung up and placed himself on Minevra’s back. The comment about Minevra’s night vision wasn’t exactly boosting Felix’s confidence in this plan – his stomach turned as he glanced up at the cliff again, and apparently his expression revealed as much.

“Hey.” Sylvain said earnestly. “I _promise_ , it’ll be fine!”

“I won’t subject you to this.” Felix said, picking another Pokéball of his belt and turning his attention to Cobalt instead, whose gaze made him feel slightly calmer. Cobalt looked at him for a while, quietly, and then nodded, allowing Felix to touch the ball to his forehead.

“I think you’ll even enjoy it.” Sylvain said encouragingly. Felix rolled his eyes.

“I doubt that.” He mumbled, but took Sylvain’s stretched out hand anyway and let himself be pulled up, landing in front of Sylvain on Minevra’s back. He reached down and grabbed his bag, pulling it up and placed it in front of him, and closed his eyes in an attempt to ground himself.

“Okay, hold on tight!” Sylvain said into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and giving Felix approximately zero time to ask Sylvain _where_ exactly he was going to hold on.

His heart jumped into his throat as he reached forward with one arm, grabbing hold of a ridge, and felt the wind from Minevra’s wings hit his sides, and then, suddenly, they were high up in the air.

“See, nothing to fear at all!” Sylvain shouted, just as Minevra spread her wings out fully, stopped flapping them and riding the wind. Felix elbowed Sylvain’s chest – or well, he attempted to, but since he was occupied with holding onto his bag, it ended up being more of a brush than anything else, judging by Sylvain’s laughter.

“If you hate it you can beat me up later, but _look down!”_ Sylvain shouted, and Felix wasn’t sure what made him listen to this ludicrous advice – maybe it was the pure _joy_ in Sylvain’s voice, or maybe it was the fact that he only just then realized that Sylvain had, at some point, snuck one of his arms around Felix’s midsection – but looked down he did and his heart jumped again. And then, something powerful swooped in his chest.

They were much higher up than Felix had anticipated, which was slightly dizzying – but it was _breath-taking._ Felix wasn’t one for words like that, but there were no better ones to describe the sight of the trees spreading out below them, the houses of the town shrinking and the lake in the distance mirroring the forest around it. And then, just as quickly as it had happened, it was over – Minevra landed on the cliff, softer and much more graceful than Felix had expected, and the gusts of wind caused by her wings died down. Apparently, despite it being high up, this cliff was protected from the natural wind.

“Hey, you okay?” Sylvain said, sliding off Minevra’s back – Felix only barely registered it, a faint ringing in his ear blocking out most noise. A few seconds too late he turned around to meet Sylvain’s worried expression.

“What? Yeah, no, I’m fine.” Felix replied absently, getting down as well. Minevra turned her head around, and nuzzled his shoulder, and Felix’s hand came up of it’s own accord to stroke her forehead as he looked out at the landscape below them.

“You sure?” Sylvain asked, his voice clearer this time. Felix blinked a few times, _get it together, Fraldarius_ and nodded reassuringly.

“Yeah, sorry.” He replied, and this time it seemed like Sylvain believed him, since he visibly relaxed.

“So… Was it good?” He asked hopefully, his expression so earnest Felix almost _laughed_ – he wasn’t sure why that was his initial reaction, but maybe because it was a rarity, and because Sylvain genuinely looked like he was afraid Felix was going to tear him a new one.

“It was okay.” Felix replied, going for indifferent but ending up in amused, especially upon the slight shock on Sylvain’s face, which remained for several seconds before Sylvain seemed to accept this answer, and shrugged.

“That’s high praise coming from you!” He teased, but Felix didn’t have it in him to do more than click his tongue at that.

Sylvain wasn’t lying when he said he’d already prepared a campsite – all Felix really had to do was roll out his bedroll.

“Now, I want to meet Chaos!” Sylvain said, picking up his own Pokéballs and throwing them in the air. The rest of Sylvain’s Pokémon were familiar faces – Ginger the Arcanine, Solstice the Solrock, Tails the Buizel and Shiver, whom Felix hadn’t seen in person after its evolution into Glalie. They looked good, the whole bunch as usual, and Ginger made quick work of lighting the fire before happily trotting over to lie down on top of Felix’s bedroll. Sylvain watched, dismayed.

“How come Cobalt doesn’t like me, but _my_ Pokémon _love_ you?” He sighed. Felix snorted, as he let out his own Pokémon.

“Maybe both my Pokémon and yours have taste?” He suggested, as he watched Midnight make a beeline for Ginger and happily snuggling up beside him, Kunai and Tails greet each other enthusiastically and Cobalt and Solstice did their thing, whatever it was – they’d developed an odd kinship at some point when Cobalt was still a Riolu. Most likely, they communicated telepathically, but it was still strange to look at. Either way, after their greeting, they both headed off to settle on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the stars.

Looking down, Chaos stood close to his leg, apparently looking over and analysing the situation at hand. Felix kneeled down, and touched his head.

“Chaos, this is Sylvain-“ He started, motioning towards Sylvain who immediately also sunk down to Chaos level “And his Pokémon, remember I told you about them?”

Chaos nodded, and looked over at Sylvain with a sharp gaze. Sylvain chuckled.

“Jeez, all of your Pokémon have the same _mess-with-me-I-dare-you_ energy – I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” He grinned, reaching out and offering a hand to the suspicious Sneasel. Felix huffed.

“Right, Midnight is really intimidating.” He replied sarcastically. Chaos reached out and touched Sylvain’s hand, and Felix felt a little leap of… Pride? In his chest as he watched Sylvain and Chaos shake on their introduction.

“She can be, if she wants to.” Sylvain pointed out. Which, in fairness, was true – she just didn’t want to, most of the time. Felix glanced over his shoulder at the satisfied, curled up Liepard, and felt a sudden twinge of jealousy – she looked _ridiculously_ comfortable, and Felix knew why – he too had experience of Ginger’s eternally warm fur.

“If _the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree_ , then what does that say about you?” Felix asked, getting back up as Chaos had spotted Shiver resting a fair distance away from the heat of the fire. He looked over at his own occupied bedroll and shook his head slightly before sitting down on Sylvain’s instead.

“Good question.” Sylvain replied, sitting down beside him, looking over at Minevra who had claimed the large empty space on the left side of the fire. “I don’t know, really. What do you think?”

Now, Felix had placed himself in a tricky situation – he could reply something sarcastic, which was probably what Sylvain expected, but for whatever reason it just didn’t seem… Right, when Felix glanced over at Sylvain’s face, lit up by the fire and the flames reflected in his eyes. So, he was left with the options of being kind of serious and being completely honest. And considering that the second wasn’t an option, was never an option, was never going to be an option, he’d decided long ago, he’d just have to suck it up if Sylvain got mushy on him.

“Stupidly nice, stupidly smart. Resilient.” Felix replied, staring into the fire. Sylvain chuckled beside him – a small, disbelieving chuckle. The second worst of all of Sylvain’s laughs, after the fake one.

“How am I stupid and smart at the same time, huh?” He replied, shoving playfully at Felix.

“Shut up. You know what I mean.” Felix mumbled, heart drumming way too hard in his chest.

Sylvain didn’t reply, more than letting out a small sigh which Felix suspected he wasn’t even supposed to hear. But it didn’t matter much – the silence they fell into was comfortable. For a while, the crackling of the fire and the weak noises from the forest below was all they heard. The hoot of a Noctowl, a screech from some other Pokémon – most likely a Linoone, judging by what Felix had seen in these woods the past few days. He’d been looking for a Nincada, but no luck this far.

Sylvain shuffled beside him, pulling out something from his bag.

“Bisquit? They’re stuffed, not sweet.” He said. Felix nodded, and accepted the bisquit, and turned around as something behind him made a noise. Apparently, Tails and Kunai were showing off their new moves, and had taken to smashing rocks.

“Careful, don’t smash anything that’s supporting something else, alright?” He called out, Sylvain making an agreeing noise next to him. Kunai and Tails made some reassuring noises and gestures, which Felix didn’t find all too convincing, but a second later Cobalt was making his way in their direction, which meant that there was nothing to worry about – Cobalt wouldn’t let them do anything stupid.

For an odd second, a vision of young Sylvain and Felix replaced Kunai and Tails. And, well, they _did_ remind Felix of him and Sylvain when they were younger, always getting into trouble one way or another. When he turned back around to the fire, he caught a glimpse of Solstice floating over to join Cobalt, apparently favouring babysitting instead of stargazing. Whatever, each to their own.

Cobalt and Solstice also reminded Felix of him and Sylvain. The comfortable silence. He didn’t have that with anybody else. He took a bite of his bisquit – which was _amazing,_ he was going to have to ask Sylvain where he’d gotten hold of these – and glanced over at Midnight and Ginger – they _definitively_ didn’t resemble Felix and Sylvain in their relationship, which almost seemed more romantic in nature than anything else.

“Where are you going next?” Sylvain asked after another moment of silence. Felix shrugged.

“I’ve not decided, but I talked to Ashe earlier – he’s close to Mauville, and we talked about meeting up there.” He replied. “I heard the move tutor who lives there is back now too.”

If he could get Grass Pledge on Kunai, that’d be good.

“Ah.” Sylvain replied with a strange voice. Felix looked over at him, a strange, unreadable expression on Sylvain’s face.

“Why?”

“Would it be weird if I came along?” Sylvain said, instead of answering Felix’s question which was slightly annoying – Sylvain got like this sometimes, and Felix never really knew what to make of it. It sucked though. Because at times like these, he was reminded that even though he was probably the person Sylvain let in the most, there were still doors kept closed. And it _hurt_ , probably more than it should. But, it felt unfair considering the fact that Felix was utterly incapable of keeping _any_ doors shut on Sylvain… Well, except for one big glaring one of course.

“Why’d it be weird?” Felix asked, succeeding in keeping most of his annoyance out of his voice.

“Well, since you’re meeting up with Ashe.” Sylvain replied like it was obvious, even though he looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Again – why’d it be weird?” Felix repeated. “Wait, please don’t tell me you’ve had a fight with Ashe because I swear-“

“No, no, nothing like that at all!” Sylvain interrupted hurriedly, squashing Felix’s rising frustration somewhat. “I just figured. Since you two have like, a thing, right?”

Felix’s jaw almost dropped to the floor – Sylvain had said it so casually, like it was _common knowledge_ – a thing? Him and Ashe?

“ _What.”_ Felix replied, racking his head for more words but failing completely, especially since his thoughts were starting to spiral because wasn’t that kind of hilarious, that Sylvain thought he had a thing with Ashe, that he wanted to be _respectful_ of that, wasn’t it kind of _hilarious_ that Felix was in love with his best friend just in general, wasn’t it-

“What?” Sylvain echoed back at him, also confused.

“I- I don’t have a _thing_ with Ashe?” Felix sputtered, and suddenly felt like he’d been doused in cold water. “Wait, do people think that? Who’s told you I have a thing with Ashe?!” He demanded hotly, as Sylvain paled slightly.

“No, no, I don’t know, I thought you did! Sorry, my bad!” He replied, somewhat breathless.

“Why?!”

 _What_ had made Sylvain think that he- It didn’t make any sense at all, in Felix’s head. Somewhere, he registered that Cobalt was making his way over to them, just before said Pokémon sat down next to him.

“I don’t know, you just seemed like you were close! Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Sylvain replied apologetically. Felix barked out a laugh.

“Close? Wouldn’t that mean _we_ were, I don’t know, married?” He replied, without a single thought preceding and only realizing what had come out of his mouth seconds after, upon which heat flared up his throat and into his face. “I mean…”

“True!” Sylvain laughed, breaking the tension somewhat. Felix reached up to rub his forehead, groaning.

“No, Sylvain, I don’t have a thing with Ashe.” He mumbled, even though that obviously didn’t need any more clarification.

“Good!” Sylvain replied cheerily. Felix looked over at him, brows furrowed.

“Good?” He echoed, and Sylvain’s smile faltered slightly before he picked it back up again.

“I mean, good because… Because that means I can come, right?” He said, voice somewhat strained. Felix looked at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out exactly _what_ was going on – because something was weird. Something was _off._ But, honestly, did he _want_ to know? Probably not.

“Sure, weirdo, if you can keep up.” Felix replied, pushing away the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach – whatever it was, that had happened, Sylvain hadn’t _told him._ Which meant it was probably serious.

“Of course!” Sylvain replied, voice still half an octave too high. Felix weighed whether or not e should ask. He wanted to.

“Where did you buy the bisquits?”

**Author's Note:**

> they'll figure it out at some point. ashe has a pikachu.


End file.
